In recent years all kinds of leisure bicycles have gained more and more popularity. Leisure bicycles like ATB's have a so called “threadless stem” or “A-head” which stem is clamped on the steering tube. Commonly it is difficult or impossible to mount a child seat to the steering structure of an ATB or similar leisure bicycle with the available known mounting assemblies.
In WO 2007/111497A1 is shown a mounting assembly in particular usable on ATB's, which mounting assembly is mounted to the front end of the bicycle frame. With this known mounting assembly the child seat will not turn with the movement of the handlebar. Although the mounting assembly of WO 2007111497 functions satisfactory it is often desired that the child seat turns with the steering handlebar.